


You're the Boss

by This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic (Hobbitfing)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (very gently because otherwise Rat's hair will fall out...), (very very briefly), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/This-Is-Not-Overwatch-Fanfic
Summary: Roadhog can ignore Junkrat's pitifully thinly veiled excuses to sneak off for a wank...until he hears Junkrat say his name.





	

"Urgh, mate, that food isn't sitting too well with me." Better excuse than saying he had to piss; Junkrat could get off quickly, but not in the time it took to pee unless he was utterly desperate and he wasn't quite there yet. "I'll just, ah…" He gestured vaguely at a nearby clump of bushes. "Might get a little, er, noisy, but I'm alright! You don't need to come look." He laughed. "Unless I scream or something. Maybe! Just…stay over here, right?"

This excuse was getting pretty old. If Junkrat wanted to jerk off in private, he was welcome to, Hog just wanted to make sure he was near enough that he could still make sure he was safe. He tossed a clean-ish rag to Rat. The skinny junker could interpret that however he wanted.

"Th-thanks!" Not sure if Hog _knew_ or if he was just offering him something to wipe with, Junkrat caught the cloth, lip twitching back from pointed teeth in a nervous grin as he skipped off to take himself in hand. Normally, Junkrat didn't give two fucks who knew he was wanking, but…this was different. They were travelling together, he couldn't just leave Roadhog any time he wanted, had to be stuck next to him for hours and hours in his sidecar. And it was Roadhog he thought about when he touched himself now, every time. He tried to think of other people—Junkers he'd fancied or even slept with, people he'd seen in magazines from Before—but Roadhog always crept back into his mind hands balls and he couldn't get rid of him. Nah. Laying next to the man while thinking about the things they might get up to together was too much. Best to put a bit of distance between them, especially because he knew Roadhog didn't harbour the same feelings. Maybe no feelings—he'd never seen or heard his bodyguard pleasuring himself. Maybe he was one of those…what d'ya call em…tunics.

Roadhog pretended he couldn't hear as Junkrat settled in to wank. It was distracting, was all. In more than one way. He wondered what Rat thought about, how he touched himself, what sort of things he fantasized about. Sometimes he was sure he just got off to the thought of explosions, but on the other hand, he was such a flirt, whether he meant to be or not, that it was difficult to imagine him not wanting sex with other people.   There wasn't much of a concept of sexuality out here these days, but before, Hog had been queer, open and proudly. Now sex was often more about power or forging a bond. Kids were pretty rare and so were long term relationships. Everything was temporary and most things were terrible.   What would Jamie have been into before? Would he have been queer? Or would he still have been a bit too interested in things that go boom?

"Unh…Roadie…" Junkrat moaned before he could stop himself. He froze, hand going still on his cock, the tip of one prosthetic finger just sliding into his ass. Eyes wide, heart racing, he listened. It was a quiet night and he was close to Roadhog, but hopefully he couldn't be heard over the sound of the fire. Not that Junkrat was a good judge of what other people could or couldn't hear; Roadhog almost always heard vehicles approaching and other noises long before Junkrat did.

"You alright?" Roadhog called over the short dune to where Jamie was. Normally he didn't make much noise. Was he thinking about him?

"F-fine!" Junkrat called back, having a hard time forming the word through his huffing breath. Well, Roadhog'd heard _something_ , but hopefully not exactly what he'd said. Fuck.

Fuck, he definitely was. Alright. So Junkrat was into him. And they were supposed to have a somewhat professional relationship. Not that that kind of shit wasn't different now. Fuck.

"Jamie, get over here."

"N-not a good time, mate!"

"C'mere." His deep voice didn't brook any arguments.

"Bit busy!" Fuck, Roadie'd _definitely_ heard him. Muttering under his breath, Junkrat pulled his finger free and cleaned it with some sand, then did the same with his flesh hand before tucking himself back in his shorts.

"Want help or not?" Though Roadhog often asked Junkrat questions, to Rat it rarely seemed as though they were questions. They were more like demands with question marks at the end.

"Not really the sort of thing I need a bodyguard for, thanks!" Maybe Roadhog wouldn't come over after all. He'd wait a few minutes, and then he could carry on.

With a groan, Roadhog stood. He'd hoped Rat would eventually give in and come back near the embers of the fire so that he could stay warm and comfortable, but of course Rat made everything difficult. He walked over to where Jamie was sitting in the sand, grabbed him by his harness and dragged him back over to their little camp.

Hearing Roadhog approach, Junkrat tried to scramble away, but Roadie was surprisingly quick when he wanted to be and it took him a moment to reattach his leg—he'd kicked himself with it once while orgasming, and it was _not_ an experience he wanted to repeat. "Told you I'm fine, wanker!" Still, being scooped up and carried about like a ragdoll by Roadhog wasn't exactly unwelcome. Give him something to think about later, if the fucker ever left him _alone_!

Unsure of Roadhog's mood beneath his stupid mask, Junkrat licked his lip nervously. "See, the thing to remember, mate, is that I just say things sometimes. You know how it is. Doesn't mean nothin'. Just words. Just…rambling, right?"

Roadhog settled back on his blanket, with Jamie on his knee. Still holding him firmly by the harness, his other hand slid over Rat's hard cock through his burnt shorts. "This is what you wanted."

"I—ohhhhhhh." Junkrat's hips started arching into Roadhog's touch before his mind had caught up with what was happening. "Uhhh…so, you heard…?"

"Been hearing for weeks. Just not my name." Roadhog's big hand gently removed Jamie's cock from his shorts and he gave him a few slow strokes. He let go of his harness now that Rat seemed to be getting into it and settled his other hand on his skinny little chest, just letting the weight of it press against Rat's skin.

Junkrat whimpered a little in token protest, though he wasn't entirely sure what he was protesting. His cock, which had flagged a little during the interruption, was now fully hard again, almost achingly hard. He bucked into the massive, warm friction of Roadhog's hand, body limp across the other Junker's lap, the tips of his charred hair touching the sand on one side, his foot kicking at the sand on the other side. "F-feels so good…!" The weight of that hand, knowing it could crush him like a tiny flea but instead he was _protecting_ him, _pleasuring_ him, was…he didn't have words for it. "N-not gonna last," he gritted out, arching his neck so he could look up at Roadhog, hoping his bodyguard would see the apology in his eyes that he couldn't manage to say out loud.

"'s fine, boss." Hog shrugged, speeding up his strokes a little as Rat arched back against him. Rat liked being called boss, he knew, even if it was ridiculous and often Mako meant it as a joke. They were partners, 50/50, but Junkrat's ego was much bigger than his dick and that liked being stroked even more.  He was getting hard too, it'd been a long time since he'd done this with anyone but himself.

"I'll, ah…" Junkrat's words were faltering and panted. "I'll…" He inclined his head in the direction of Roadhog's groin. "Anything you want. After…" His eyes closed and his back arched, biting his lip as another wave of pleasure rocked him. "Please, mate, don't stop, I'm so close, don't stop…!" he pleaded, grabbing Roadhog's arm with his organic hand.

It didn't take much longer for Jamie to cum in his hand, and Roadhog wiped the mess off with the rag. "Good?"

"Soooooo good," Junkrat purred, staring up at his bodyguard with half-lidded eyes and slack-jawed grin.

Roadhog stroked a thumb over Rat's cheek gently. "Need a minute?"

Junkrat arched his face against Roadhog's giant thumb. "Maybe," he laughed, "but I'll return the favour, promise!" He scowled dreamily up at Roadhog, as though his honour had been called into question. "What do you like?" he asked, turning his head a little so he could nibble his bodyguard's thumb and up his hand a little, hanging off Roadhog's arm to brace himself.

"You can stroke me," he said. Not exactly an answer to Rat's question, but close enough. He often did that. Instead of exactly answering Junkrat's questions, he would answer the question Rat ought to have asked.

"Alright." Boneless and grinning, Junkrat slithered off of Roadhog's lap. It took him a moment to reposition himself, but he crawled up Roadhog's legs until his head rested above the other Junker's groin. "This might be in the way," he laughed, lightly rapping on Roadhog's license plate belt buckle.

Roadhog unbuckled his belt and pulled himself carefully out of his pants. Rat hadn't really seen him naked, had rarely even seen his face.

"Holy dooley," Junkrat gasped. "I just…wow!" Reaching out like he'd been offered a treat that might be snatched away, Rat's flesh hand darted out, his hand wrapping around Roadhog's erection. He giggled, giving it a few strokes, first tentative, but gradually growing bolder. He slid up farther, then scrambled off altogether. "Hang on a tick, I've got an idea." Junkrat quickly shrugged out of his harness and slightly sticky shorts, then removed his arm as well. He straddled Roadhog's thighs again, legs spread almost comically wide. With a lewd grin, he leaned forward, capturing Roadhog's dick between the stump of his arm and his stomach, curled almost double to keep it in place. His flesh hand wandered freely, and he made small, wordless noises of appreciation and wonder as he explored every nook and cranny of Roadhog's cock, slicking his bodyguard's generous precum. " _Fuck_ ," he said, appreciatively, "oh, _fuck_!"

Roadhog groaned, letting Jamie take control. It felt great. It had been so long since anyone else had touched him. He hadn't been completely without in Junkertown but it was usually quick and furtive and it was pretty rare that people took that kind of interest in him. Roadhog pulled back his mask so that it sat on top of his head so he could breathe better, panting a little. "Good," he moaned.

Grinning, Junkrat wiggled his five remaining toes with happiness at the praise. Enthusiasm overcoming him, he repositioned himself again so his mouth could reach Roadhog's erection, tongue darting out to flick and tease his slit while his hand continued stroking, gradually speeding up.

"Nnn." Roadhog took a fistful of Rat's hair, and gave a gentle tug. He didn't want to accidentally pull any out, he knew Rat's hair had a tendency to just fall out in clumps. Fuck that felt good, hot and wet and soft.

Junkrat cried out, his mouth momentarily pulling free. "Oh, fuck, Hoggie, feels so good!" He lowered his mouth again, too fast, too hard, almost choking himself when he eagerly tried to take more than his body could handle. He coughed, flashed Roadhog a quick grin, and took a more reasonable mouthful, hand flying up and down his bodyguard's shaft.

"Good, boss," Roadhog purred, his voice so deep Rat could barely hear it.

Junkrat shivered all over at Roadhog's words, humming his pleasure against the other Junker's leaking hole. He forced himself to take just a little more, a little deeper, wishing he had another hand just so he could wrap them both around Roadhog's shaft—he didn't use his prosthetic even on himself, for fear of pinching very delicate skin between the joints.

As he came closer and closer to orgasm, Roadhog pressed Junkrat's head down further and further; finally he came down the junker's throat with a spasm and a low growl. "Fuck."

Breathing raggedly through his nose whenever he could, Junkrat forced himself to relax and take it, overwhelmed and turned on by Roadhog's power and forcefulness.

As soon as he was finished, Roadhog let go, wiping some cum off Rat's chin.

Red-faced and panting, Junkrat grinned up at his bodyguard.

"Stop sneaking away. If you want to jerk off, you can do it here."

Grin turning awkward, Junkrat ran a hand through his patchy hair. "You've known all along?"

"You are not subtle." Hog patted down the spiky blond hair where it was sticking up.

Junkrat laughed. "That, I am not. Although…" he tilted his head, thoughtfully, "if this is what sneaking off gets me, I think I'd rather keep doing it."

"Didn't say you had to wank alone."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo hoo 50th story on AO3 _and_ the first smutty Roadrat fic we've posted!!!
> 
> To celebrate, I'm going to do something that makes me a little nervous, and I'm going to give you guys the [link to my non-fanfic writing](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/3334999.T_Strange). If you enjoy my fanfic, you might like the other M/M stuff I write.


End file.
